Carnelian Inc Expansion
by Dr.Olga
Summary: In which Lisbon finally gets a break.
1. Chapter 1

**Expanded from one of the episodes (1x17). Let me know what you think, and if you see any mistakes, as this was written while I was (trying) to study for exams so it was done rather quickly. **

**It isn't mine :) **

An annoyingly cheerful voice blares the commercial from the alarm clock.

" – spend fifty dollars and get a free ten dollar gift card! Save money, live better! –"

"Fucking Wal-Mart," Lisbon finishes, groaning as she slams her hand down on the off button.

Three hours of sleep. There's no way she can function properly on that. There should be a rule that states a team should get the next day off if they finish a case at three in the morning. Jane better stay the hell out of her way today, or else she'll be filling out more paperwork for "friendly fire" when she shoots him to shut him up.

Dragging herself out of bed, she hopes to God that there isn't a new case waiting for her.

* * *

_No such luck_.

It's dark out, and the soothing music playing in the background almost lulls Lisbon to sleep as she slumps against the car seat. She's so close to escaping to a peaceful slumber where she doesn't have to think about Carnelian Incorporated and all of its stupid executives –

"Talk to me," says Jane softly, preempting her precious nap.

She scrunches her nose in protest, eyes still closed. "Do I have to?"

"No, I could just fall asleep and we could drift into oncoming traffic. Your call," he states in the same soft tone, abusing her fear of car crashes so she'll wake up and do what he wants.

Jane can honestly say that he _is _ tired. Not enough for him to pass out at the wheel of course, but he's trying to be responsible, and it would be safer to have the distraction of conversation. At least, that's the excuse he creates should she protest further.

No, the real reason is because he simply wants the company, to talk to her when she's taking a break from being "Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon" and just being whoever she is when she's not giving bad guys a good ass-kicking.

She grumbles and reluctantly opens her eyes and sits up. She doesn't really have anything exciting to talk about to keep him occupied, because she doesn't do much besides work. Which she realizes is really pathetic. When was the last time she'd curled up in her chair and read a novel? Or gone to see a movie?

She wonders if Jane has, wonders if he ever leaves the office for something other than sleeping in his empty house. So she asks, even though she's pretty sure what the answer will be. Jane doesn't do a lot more outside of work than she does. "Seen any good movies lately?"

He spares her a glance as he drives. _Odd question,_ he thinks. "No. You?"

"No." Jane sees a small frown flit across her face, as if she was a little put-out that she hadn't had the chance recently. _Not like she would've had the time anyways,_ he figures. Crime never slept, and that meant Lisbon didn't either_. She needs a break._

"Interesting," he says, and leaves it at that.

* * *

Friday night finds Lisbon sitting on her couch, miserable and mind-numbingly bored as she finishes up post-case paperwork because she didn't have an excuse to put it off – there was absolutely nothing good on TV, and the movie rental and library were both closed.

She finishes, and almost decides to get an early start on filling out her tax forms when she hears a knock on her window and sees Jane, waving.

She gets up and pads over to the entrance, muttering about "how it's late and couldn't she get some time off from dealing with him?", knowing he can see her. But they both know her complaints are just for show, part of their routine, and a small smirk creeps up on her face betraying the exasperated tone she's trying to set. She's honestly glad he's here – he'll stave off her boredom and loneliness.

As she opens the door, he flashes her his brilliant smile.

"Wanna get out and see a movie?"

Momentarily forgetting who exactly she's talking to, she says, "You read my mind."

"Wouldn't be the first time," he says with a wink.

Grinning, she rolls her eyes, and grabs her coat.


	2. Chapter 2

They play the game Jane used to play with his father in the circus.

"Okay, pick another person," he says to Lisbon as they wait in line for their popcorn.

She gestures to a couple at the counter. "Tell me a bit about them."

Jane takes five seconds to observe and respond. "They've been married about 15 years, give or take. No kids. And they most likely met at work, or a work-related function, as both are in the airline industry: he's a pilot, and I'm not quite sure what she is yet – wait," he pauses, watching them as the wife slaps her spouse's hand from the chocolate bar he was reaching out for, and directs him toward the theatre. "She's used to being in control, in charge. I'm going to go with air traffic controller."

"How did you figure all of that out so quickly?"

He grins mischievously. "Ah, a magician never reveals his secrets –"

"You're not a magician, you're a charlatan," she says with a smirk.

"– but you get used to observing, and after a while it becomes second nature," he says, shrugging.

"Well, that's talent – I'm pretty impressed."

"Elementary, my dear Lisbon, it's elementary," he says with a wink, and she rolls her eyes.

* * *

"Are you sure I'm going to like this?" asks Lisbon as they take their seats near the top of the theatre.

"Absolutely," the consultant says in an uncommonly serious tone. "The Princess Bride is fantastic. It has comedy, drama, romance, adventure, the whole package. I'm actually surprised they're playing it, it's an older movie."

"I know once in a while they play oldies here. Last time I came I saw The Wizard of Oz."

"And when were you here last?"

Lisbon looks a little embarrassed as she answers, "Three years ago."

"Sheesh, I knew you didn't get out much, but three years?"

"Maybe I'm so busy because I have to do double the paperwork now that I work with you."

Jane gives a mock pout. "Ah, you wound me Lisbon."

She grins. "Well, at least I haven't resorted to actual physical violence yet."

"And I'm very thankful for that."

The movie begins, and while Lisbon watches the screen, Jane watches Lisbon. Gone is the tough, no-nonsense persona she embodies at work. She smiles and looks a little wistful when the grandfather pinches his grandson's cheeks, her eyes widen in surprise when Wesley is revealed at the Dread Pirate Roberts, she jumps a little when the R.O.U.S.'s attack.

And when she starts laughing at Fezzik's and Inigo's silly rhyming, Jane knows the night is a success.

* * *

He drives her home when the night has ended and walks her to the door. She gives him her rare, radiant smile that Jane had only seen once before when he gave her the pony for her birthday. "Good night, Jane. And thanks, I had fun."

That smile reassures him that he's repaired some of the damage he so often does; that he doesn't have a completely detrimental effect in Teresa Lisbon's life.

The thought makes him happy, and he matches her beaming expression.

"I'm glad. Good night, Lisbon," he says as she closes her door. "And sweet dreams," he softly adds.

He'd wanted to see what she was like outside of the office, when she was allowed to forget about her job and just relax.

He thinks she's beautiful.


End file.
